


Mistletoe

by misanthropicacedia



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, hanni likes biting will's lip of course, kissing under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misanthropicacedia/pseuds/misanthropicacedia
Summary: A short Christmas fic. Will is invited to Hannibal's Christmas party and what do you know? He gets caught under the mistletoe with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this randomly on my way home from work and wrote it up quickly on my phone.
> 
> This is my first ever Hannibal fanfic, so please let me know if there are any mistakes you can see or if you enjoy it!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [-here.-](http://www.misanthropic-acedia.tumblr.com)

Snow was falling outside and Will arrived with red wine and coy smile, wearing a slightly ironic Christmas jumper, his hair and eyelashes dusted with snow flakes.

Hannibal's fireplace was blazing, soft Christmas music trilling in the background, warming Wills frosty skin.

While Hannibal was busy in the kitchen, Will inspected his home which was, to his surprise, a lot more festive than he expected

And over by the bookshelf in his study, hanging inconspicuously from the ceiling, Will spied a sprig of mistletoe.

He chuckled, looking up at it with amusement.

"Something funny, Will?"

Will turned to find Hannibal standing in front of him - flour dusting his apron, his ash blond hair grown slightly longer, sitting tousled and relaxed. He looked soft in the dim light.

"I just didn't take you for the type," Will answered, gesturing vaguely.

"The type?"

"You know - Christmas decorations, music," he answered.

And then after a beat, he gestures to the mistletoe above their heads. "Mistletoe."

Hannibal smiled fleetingly and Will felt as though time slowed, just so he could savour the way Hannibal looked in that particular moment.

"I've always been one for tradition over Christmas. Mistletoe is a sign of peace and tranquility. Some folklore says if two enemies meet by chance underneath it, they are bound to lay down their weapons and declare a truce until the next day." Hannibal spoke with his usual calm, low tones that commanded attention. "Are you here to declare a truce with me, Will?"

"Truces are unbecoming of me, Hannibal." Will answered thoughtfully. "Here I thought meeting under mistletoe meant you were bound for something a little more than a truce."

The air grew still between the pair, thick with unsaid words. Until Hannibal broke through the fog.

"You are talking of the custom of hanging a ball of mistletoe and exchanging a kiss - a sign of goodwill and friendship." He spoke softly, taking a step forward, so Will had to look up slightly to meet Hannibal's cool gaze.

Will could feel the static between them, that magnetic pull that became stronger every time Hannibal was close to him.

"Are we friends, Dr. Lecter?" Will queried, taking a step closer to Hannibal.

They were so close Will could almost taste the sweet wine on Hannibal's breath; he could feel the energy radiating from the man in front of him. Will saw Hannibal's jaw clench ever so slightly and his breath hitched at the sight.

"I think we should save the debate over whether we are friends or not for later, Will." Hannibal breathed - he leaned into Will's face, their lips merely inches apart, brushing ever so slightly against each other. "As I said, I am one for tradition and we are under mistletoe after all."

The softness of Hannibal's lips against Will's coarser ones was tantalising to Will as Hannibal pressed himself hard against him and the two men embraced. He reached up and placed his hand on the back of Hannibal's neck for leverage, letting his mouth sigh open and accept Hannibal's tongue which tasted of red wine.

Will pushed his tongue into Hannibal's mouth and Hannibal sucked it, savoring the taste of him. He bit Will's lip, hard enough to draw blood, and tasted him even more.

And then he took a step back, leaving Will pouting and lightheaded, the taste of his own blood in his mouth. Hannibal's eyes were dark and he was panting, watching Will recover.

Hannibal straightened his apron and smoothed his hair where Will had ruffled it slightly, composing himself.

"I must go and attend to my guests, Will. I expect dinner will be served soon." He spoke quietly. "I will leave you to dwell on the question of whether we are friends or not."

Will watched Hannibal leave, still reeling. He raised one hand to his mouth, feeling the swelling of where Hannibal had bitten him and left his mark. He glanced up the the mistletoe above him and sighed, shaking his head with a slight smile, before leaving the study to join the rest of the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> I have also had this posted on my sister's account before I had my ao3 account - find that [-here.-](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8746894)
> 
> Thanks for reading~~


End file.
